Dylan Klier
Well hey there, I'm Dylan. I've been going to PCA for a while now. Friends with some people and some I'm not. But hey, I'm not perfect. And neither are you. So don't get all conceited on me. Appearance *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Hair Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:' British Accent I honestly love the way I look. I'm not insecure like the majority of people. I think I look good. I get why gals can get so attracted to me, because of my looks and my personality. I don't dress like so fancy but I don't dress any other guy either. I mix it uo every single time. What's so special about a guy who dresses in tux's and jeans and shirt every single time? I admit I do the jean-and-shirt thing. But I like to kick it up a notch. I make it look amazing if I do say so myself. Family Kristian Kiler Kristian Klier is my brother and my best friend. He's 22 years old, and has a family of his own. And yet, he stills finds the time to hang out with his little bro, pay the taxes for his family, give his brother an allowance and pay for my schooling in PCA. Kristian is the kindest person you will ever meet, I'm serious. I know I'm not like him, but he has grown off of me. He's my brother and I love him. So much more than words will ever say. Personality Some uh, some of you people call me conceited? Let me tell you something even I know: I'm not. If any of you actually got the chance to know me better, you would know I'm actually a really sweet fella'. I'm not mean, I know I'm not. What gets you to think I'm conceited: the way I treat my looks. Tell me people, when was it so bad when somebody liked the way they looked? Also, tell me one person besides me that never EVER puts down themselves because they're too fat, skinny, tall, short, etcetera. Hm, no one right? I just feel like if that's what you are, embrace it. You're not gonna be reincarnated as something else and something that you want, no. This is your only life, and you should be wasting your time mourning on how you wish you were somebody else's perfect because everybody's definition of perfect is different. But everyone certainly fits in my definition because perfection to me, is imperfection. So to me, everybody is perfect. History The most important things that happened to me where these: I was born on February 14th 1994, 6 pounds and 4 ounces. My whole family except for my brother and I died in a car crash when Kristian was 18 and I was 14. At age 15 Kristian enrolled me into PCA. Relationships with Characters Zoey Brooks Zoey is a sweetheart. I don't see how anyone couldn't like her, except for Lila I guess. Nicole Bristow. Nicole is an airhead, but still lovable. It's cute. Dana Cruz Dana is pretty much someone that some people don't like, but like me, if you get to know her she's not all that bad. Quinn Pensky Quinn's a geinus. I couldn't find a better word to describe that massive science loving girl. But she needs to learn that everything can't always be related to science. Lola Martinez Lola is someone that girls need to look up to. She's determined for her dream to be an actress. She's amazing and she's got star power. Chase Matthews Chase is a cool guy. I kind of feel like he's just your ordinary dime-in-a-dozen sort of guy. But then again, aren't we all? Logan Reese Now Logan is one I would call conceited. Unlike me. Maybe we both are who knows. Me and Logan can hold small talk, but either than that, we actually haven't went into a full blown conversation. Michael Barrett Now this guy is the real deal. Funny but not to sweet or mean. Fun guy, I like talking to him. James Garrett Now James. I never actually saw this guy much around campus before Zoey started dating him then dumped him later on. I guess I'll just have to get to know him better. Relationships with Other Characters Kimmi Weissbuch This girl, she is younger than me. That's really all I know. June Springs June Springs, sweet girl. I see her around a lot, but I've never actually made converation with her. Delilah Reese Lila is someone that people mostly overestimate. I know she can be rude, but if you talk to her the right way she's not that harsh/mean. Only some people are like that. Daniella Carter Dani is one of my best friends. She's such a sweet girl. We're the same age, just months apart. I love her dearly, she's someone that you could fall in love with right away. Category:Original Characters Category:Content Category:Males